


The Prince's Bride

by Xyzcl



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Cinderella Elements, M/M, Male Cinderella
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyzcl/pseuds/Xyzcl
Summary: Mikleo is just a regular servant at Highland Castle with seemingly nothing special about him.Sorey is just your average history loving prince.However, one day everything changes for the two of them when the king hosts a ball for his son's coming of age party and princess Lailah invites Mikleo to the festivities. While the prince looks for a bride with the memory of the beautiful man singing by the water, will Mikleo be able to enjoy the night? Or will his past ruin the beautiful night ahead of him?





	1. Chapter 1

Mikleo sighed as he scrubbed the floor on his hands and knees, the mud from his master's party the night before caked into the stone tile floor just so as to irritate him enough to wish he could be anywhere else but there. He glared at the muddy tiles as he scrubbed harder than his thin frame made it seem like he could before rinsing off his brush. His master's son, the young prince as it would be, was close to the age where he would find his betrothed and so his father, King Roland, was insistent that he meet more eligible men and women. Since the prince was lucky enough to have two sisters, he wasn't forced into wedlock with a woman unlike if he would have been an only child. He hummed quietly as he went back to scrubbing the tiles, not realizing he was being watched.

“Oh dear, it looks as if something terrible happened here.” a soothing female voice sighed as she looked over the railing. “Would you like some assistance?”

Mikleo looked up to see princess Lailah hurrying downstairs worriedly, her sweet nature making it impossible for her not to try and help everyone who ever lived, including one of her family’s own maids. He smiled and shook his head, his aqua tipped silver hair messy in the bun he kept it in for when he cleaned. Which just happened to be most of the day.

“I’m fine princess Lailah, thank you for your concern.” he replied as he sat back on his heels, taking a moment to rest his arms as he listened to the princess.

“Are you tired? I could fetch you a glass of water if you’d like!” She exclaimed as she started towards the kitchen.

“I’m fine, I promise!” Mikleo replied quickly, not wanting the princess to worry about him. He relaxed slightly when she turned back around and smiled up at her. “If I needed water then I promise I would have already fetched myself a glass your highness.”

She sighed in defeat and nodded before smiling again. “You work so hard Mikleo, thank you so much for all you do.”

He shook his head before tucking the loose hairs from his bun back behind his ear. “There's no need for thanks princess, I just wish I could work faster.” the purple eyed male looked around at what remained of the mud stained tile as he spoke to the princess, letting out a quiet sigh as he thought about how much longer he would be there on the floor cleaning. The thought of being down on his knees for too much longer was enough to make his skin crawl. The princess noticed his body slouch and smiled. 

“You should take a break, I’ll tell my father what’s happened should he come downstairs before you return.” Lailah reassured him as she urged him out of the room. “Enjoy the sun while it’s still out Mikleo, otherwise your poor skin will surely burn.”

The young man nodded as he set his brush in the bucket of murky water, not having realized that it was already that bad. “Thank you your highness, please excuse me.”

Lailah nodded as she watched the young man move the bucket of water aside before running outside, knowing full well that her younger brother was more than likely at his desk staring out the window now. She giggled quietly and hurried back upstairs, hoping that her plan would go over well.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorey stared out the window in his room, quietly bored out of his mind. His father had been bringing more people around to meet him, more potential marriage candidates that he wasn’t the slightest bit interested in. Sure, there were a few that were sweet, beautiful, or fun to talk to. That’s not all he was looking for though. If he was going to marry someone then by the will of the seraphim he was going to marry someone he would be willing to spend the rest of his life with, not just 15 minutes of his day to keep his father happy. He sighed and glanced at the ruins of an old family garden that dated back 500 years or so, wishing more than ever that he could just go out and explore them. The young prince heard a soft knock on the door to his study and turned around.”Come in!” he called towards the door.

The door opened slowly and he smiled when he saw his older sister look in. “Lailah!”

“Sorey, it's such a beautiful day outside, why are you still inside?” the older woman sighed as she smiled at her brother. “I’m sure by now the ruins have all but called your name.”

The blonde nodded as he glanced out the window, his eyes sparkling at the thought of the adventure waiting for him in the ancient passageways. He could only imagine what he would find there, deep in the halls unknown. Would he find relics left behind by his ancestors? An underground cavern? What could be waiting for him in the halls of the dark unknown.

“Father is busy and won’t be leaving his study for at least the next few hours, you should go explore while you have the time Sorey!” his sister smiled encouragingly as she walked over to his wardrobe, pulling out a simple pair of cloth pants and a plain blue top. “You may not have a chance like this again for a while with how father is now, take the time for yourself.”

Sorey nodded before standing up, knowing that his sister had a point. At the rate his father was going, he would be married before winter came. There would be the incessant parties and more guests than he could ever bother to remember. If he was going to enjoy his time alone he would need to hurry or else he wouldn’t have any at all. His sister set the clothes on his bed before taking her leave so he could change. The 23 year-old quickly changed out of his white and gold garb that signalized his royal status and into the soft clothes that were similar to what the normal people of his kingdom wore that his sister had bought for his explorations, smiling as he pulled on his boots before hurrying outside. 

The sun was high in the sky as he walked through the garden, the breeze causing the trees to dance as the chimes hanging from their branches sang their beautiful melodies with the birds as their accompaniment. Sorey took a deep breath of the fresh air and smiled, looking around at the flowers blooming ever so nicely, not a single wilted petal to be seen. As he looked around, he noticed a quiet sound and tilted his head slightly, listening closely. It sounded like…...singing? No one he knew of ventured towards the river due to fear of the river spirits that were said to haunt the area hoping for another person to drag down into the rapids. His curiosity thoroughly peaked, the green-eyed male started to walk towards the river, ducking under low hanging branches to avoid hitting his head as he followed the sound of the melodious tune. There was something almost ethereal about the voice, it was almost as if one of the water spirits themselves had decided to bless him with a visit. Sorey peeked through the trees towards the riverbank and spotted the source of the voice. There, dressed in a simple white top and loose black pants, was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. His long hair cascaded down his back in soft aqua tipped silver curls, accenting his thin frame as the water droplets on his ivory skin glistened brightly in the sunlight that shone through the breaks in the leaves. The prince knelt down as he watched the other man, not wanting to disturb him as he listened to his song quietly. It was a children's song, one that any child in the kingdom would know. The song wasn't what had caught his attention though and as he continued to listen the prince found himself closing his eyes as the voice flowed around him as water would, the only other thing he noticed being the sound of the nearby river. If he could spend the rest of his days with the owner of that voice next to him, he would be the happiest prince in history.


	3. Chapter 3

_Another day does wash away,_  
_The signs of dirt, muck, and decay_  
_Of one man’s regime so true_  
_Yet all I think about is you._

_The way you always look away_  
_From those who visit in dismay._  
_Oh how I truly wish it so_  
_That those eyes would gaze only on me though._

_The days I count until it's true_  
_The days I only think of you._

__“What are you writing?” a curious voice asked from behind the prince._ _

__Sorey quickly covered his paper in surprise before turning around to face his mother, Queen Selene, and her curious eyes. “Nothing!” he exclaimed quickly. Too quickly._ _

__“A love poem perhaps? Who might be the lucky one my sweet little boy hopes to romance with his words?” she giggled as she teased her son._ _

__The prince knew he was caught and uncovered his paper before clearing his throat and handing over the poem for his mother to read. “I don’t know his name though I know he is the one I want mother. His entire being just makes my heart sing, the way his long silver hair flows along his back, his skin as pale as the shining moon, and his voice, I wish you could hear his voice!”_ _

__The queen smiled as she listened to her son describe the man he had seen, giggling internally as she realized who her son had run into. She could only imagine what her husband would think when he found out exactly who their son had chosen for his potential suitor. “Well it sounds like you had a wonderful time!”_ _

__Sorry nodded and leaned back against the windowsill as he looked out towards the river. After all he'd set off to do, he only ended up staring at the roses trying to guess what color the eyes of the other man must be. He let out a quiet sigh as he stood up and walked back outside, following the oath through the garden to the center gazebo. The prince loved nothing more than to spend his time imagining bringing someone else to his little piece of heaven and seeing their eyes light up at the vibrant colors and aromas of the flowers that surrounded the area. He could just imagine how their eyes would light up, the way they would stare in awe at his own private garden before telling them that the garden would be where he wanted their wedding reception to be. As he spaced out, dreaming of the man from the river, he didn’t notice a young servant walking towards him with his hair tied back under a piece of dirty cotton._ _

__“Prince Sorey, his majesty has requested for you to meet him in his study.” the violet-eyed male explained gently as he looked up at the prince._ _

__Sorey jumped a little when he was pulled out of his thoughts before smiling at the boy and nodding. “Thank you for telling me, I’ll go to see him. Please go inside, a storm is brewing.”_ _

__The male nodded before glancing back up at the prince as he left. He couldn't help but wonder why the prince was in such a daze today, seeming as if something had caught his attention and left him in a cloud. Maybe Cupid himself had caught the prince with his arrow? Mikleo smiled as he walked inside and went back to cleaning the entryway._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore how poorly metered that poem in the beginning is, I suck at poetry
> 
> Sorry about the lateness of all lateness here! I'm so tired after work that I forget where I put my laptop more often than I care to admit. Anyway, here's chapter 3 after what, four months?


End file.
